Hope
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: For her whole life, Sam has been manipulated and pressured into doing whatever they say. They have something on her, the most important thing in her life. Secrets surround her and they will all be uncovered, one by one, no matter what it takes. Even if it means she loses Jason. JaSam. Review!
1. The Problem

Sam knelt down in front of her daughter's grave. She put down some flowers. She read the tombstone like she had so many times before.

"Lila McCall- beloved daughter. An angel not ready to leave Heaven. 11/8/04

Sam smiled a little bit. Jason picked those words. It was hard to believe it had already been a year and a half since her little girl died.

"Hi, baby. It's Mommy. I'm going to try to get you a little brother or sister. I am going to the doctor to see if I can get pregnant." She looked down. "I hope I can. Jason and I need this so much." She paused. "I still can believe he was your biological father."

She stood up. "If only I could tell him the secret. I love you, Lila." She left.

"Hi, my name's Sam McCall. I have an appointment with Dr. Makentire."

"She will be right with you." a nurse said. Sam went over and sat down.

"Hello beautiful." Jason said, kissing Sam.

"You remembered?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to find out if I can ever be a father. How could I forget?"

Sam stood up. She began to feel dizzy. She fell over and Jason caught her. "Something's wrong."

Dr. Makentire came over. "I want to take you into surgery. I think I can fix the problem."

"Okay." Sam said.


	2. Cry

Sam woke up to the beeping of hospital machines. She was confused, but then all of the memories came rushing back to her. She felt Jason holding her hand tightly. She looked over at him and the first thing she noticed were the tears in his eyes.

"Jase?" she whispered. His head whipped up and he looked into her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's bad, Sam." She could hear the emotion in his voice and she was shocked. He sounded like he was getting ready to burst into tears.

"Tell me. Please." He held her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You…you were pregnant." A tear fell down his cheeks. Sam reached out and wiped it away, leaving her hand lingering there.

"What happened to our baby?"

"She's in the NICU."

"How…how far was I? I didn't even know I was pregnant." She sighed and held her head in her hands.

"You were almost 7 months. Dr. Lee said that you hardly gained any weight and that sometimes women can carry to full term and never know they are having a baby until they are in labor."

"I…I can't lose another baby." She whispered.

"I know." He stood up and hugged her.

"Lay with me." She commanded, scooting over. Jason climbed in next to her and got situated. Sam immediately buried her face in his chest and he held her as she cried. They didn't know about this baby, but they wanted her more than anything.

Robin was getting ready to come in the room. She looked in the little window on the door and saw the couple. Jason was crying with his face in Sam's hair and she was crying with her face on his chest. Deciding not to interrupt the intimate moment between them, she turned and went back down the hallway.

After they finished crying, Sam pulled away from Jason. She smiled up at him.

"Look at us. We're a mess." She sighed. "I want to see my baby."

"A doctor needs to come in and check on you. I'll go get Robin." She nodded and allowed him to leave.

Sam began to think of her secret. How much longer could she keep it? She didn't know, but she was praying that everything would be okay with her new baby girl.

Jason returned with Robin right behind him. After the doctor performed an exam, she said it was okay for Sam to go see the baby, but she would have to go in a wheelchair.

"Have you seen her yet?" Sam asked as Jason wheeled her onto the elevator.

"No. I've been sitting with you and the doctors were running tests on her."

"Jase, you should have stayed with our daughter. She needs you more than I do."

They entered the NICU and were showed where their daughter's incubator was.

"She's beautiful, but she is so small." Sam stuck her hand into the hole. The baby gripped her finger, causing the mother to smile.

Jason rested his hands on Sam's shoulders. He knew this would be really hard on her. They had been praying for a baby and when they finally got their wish, she was born 2 months early.

Elizabeth walked over to them. "Jason, Jake is in the waiting room with Robin. You can go see him if you would like."

"How could you even say that right now, Elizabeth?" he asked harshly. "My daughter is fighting for her life and you want me to go see my son that you've been keeping from me?"

"Jase, it's okay." Sam said softly. "I can stay here with the baby. You go see your son."

"I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be okay." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Go."

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

"So, Sam. Have you been keeping up your part of the deal?" Elizabeth questioned as soon as Jason was gone.

"Yes, I haven't told him. You better keep your word, Elizabeth."

"I told you, as long as you keep that secret, I will let Jason see Jake." Sam sighed and looked back down at her daughter.

Jason went into the waiting room. His son, who was 3, was sitting in a chair.

"Hi Jake." He said, smiling at the child.

"Hi!" the little boy hugged Jason. "Guess what, Daddy!"

"What?"

"I rode horses at Uncle Nik's!" he shouted with a smile. Jason laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"I have something to tell you, Jake." Jason said, sitting down next to his son.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Sam had a baby."

"Really! Brother or sister?"

"A sister." He answered. "But she's sick, Jake. She might die."

"Oh." He looked down. "I hope she gets better. I think Sammy would be a good Mommy."

"So do I." Jason smiled at his son.

"What is my Sissy's name?"

"We don't know yet." He spotted Elizabeth coming down the hallway. He didn't want to deal with her. "I'm going to go sit with Sam and the baby again."

"Okay." Jake looked into Jason's eyes. "Promise me you will tell me Sissy's name when you know."

"I will." Jason kissed Jake's forehead. "Bye son."

"Bye Daddy." The blue eyed man left his son to go sit with his love and their daughter.

**Wow, this hasn't been updated in a long time! I'm working on trying to finish all of my stories, so I am going to try and update this more! If you want one of my other stories updated, PM me!**

**Do you like Jason and Sam's relationship?**

**What do you think is Sam's secret?**

**Did you like the Jason and Jake part?**

**What should they name the baby?**

**Do you want Jake to be involved in the baby's life?**

**Do you think Elizabeth has an ulterior motive?**

**Please REVIEW! **


	3. Leaving Her Behind

Sam watched as Jason came back into the NICU. His expression was changed. He looked a little bit happier. She knew that keeping this secret was the right thing to do. If it could let Jason see his son, it was worth it.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." He kissed her head before sitting in the chair next to her. "How is she? Have the doctors come in?"

"Yes. She was born at 28 weeks, so around 7 months. That's around 9 weeks from being full term. They have her on some oxygen thing to help with her breathing."

"How much does she weigh?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"2 pounds, 10 ounces. Robin said that is good for a preemie."

"Is there anything wrong with her that they can tell?"

"The doctor said that she is pretty healthy. They don't have anything to say about permanent conditions." She watched as the baby opened her eyes and then closed them. "She opened her eyes! Jase, did you see that?"

"I saw her." He smiled. "Sam, we need to name this little girl."

"I know." She looked at him. "What name do you like?"

"I don't know. You can name her."

"No. You are her father. You are going to help me."

Jason began to think. "I don't know. I guess I would like to have Emily in her name after my sister."

"Okay."

"You can think of the first name. Emily can just be her middle name." he said.

"Hmmm. I like Ciara, Ava, Layla, Grace, Naomi." She turned to him. "This is hard."

"What are some of the other babies' names?"

"I saw a Hope, Faith, Angel, Josiah, Isaiah, Noah, and June." Sam said.

"What about Danielle Emily?" Sam's eyes misted when she heard him say Danielle. He was trying to use her brother's name.

"Thank you, Jason." She hugged him and he stroked her hair. "Actually, I think I would rather use Emily Danielle, if that's okay with you."

"I like it." He said.

"Emily Danielle Morgan. What do you think of your name, Emily?" the baby opened her eyes and then closed them. "She likes it."

"It suits her."

"Emmy Morgan, Emma Morgan, Lia Morgan, Dani Morgan, Elle Morgan…"

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Thinking of nicknames. She has a lot."

"I think she is going to love her name and love all of her nicknames." Jason smiled. "She's strong, Sam. She's a lot like her Mommy." He sighed. "I wish we had known you were pregnant. Our first child together and we don't even know about her until she is born."

Sam felt a guilty pang in her heart. She almost told Jason the secret right then, but she saw Elizabeth standing outside the window, shaking her head.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

3 days later, Sam was being released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Emily had to stay at the hospital.

Jason came down the hallway and found Sam inside of the NICU. She was sitting at their daughter's incubator, crying heavily.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He whispered, running his hand gently up and down her back.

"No it's not. I don't want to leave her." Jason pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. "What if something happens and I'm not here? I'm her Mom. I'm supposed to protect her from everything!"

"She has to stay and get better, Sam." He kissed her head. "We have to go now."

Sam kissed her fingers and put them on her baby's head. "Bye, Emily. We love you. Keep fighting, baby girl."

"Bye Emily." Jason said, running his finger over the baby's tiny hand. They walked out of the NICU. Elizabeth was at the front desk with Jake in her arms.

"Daddy!" Jake yelled, squirming to get out of his mother's grasp. Elizabeth put him down and he ran to Jason, who scooped the child up into his arms. "Hi Sammy! I missed you a lot. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I'm going home today."

"Good. The hospital is yucky." Jake said, making a face. "Did you name Sissy yet?"

Sam's heart melted, hearing Jake call her baby girl his Sissy. She looked over at Jason, who smiled at her.

"Your sister's name is Emily Danielle Morgan." Jason told his son proudly.

"Emily." Jake smiled. "I'm gonna protect her from all the bad stuff. I love her."

"You haven't even met her yet, Jacob." Elizabeth said to him.

"So. I still love her and I'm gonna be the best brother ever."

"Yes you will be." Sam agreed. Jake reached his little arms out towards her, signaling that he wanted her to hold him. Jason was weary, considering Sam had just given birth a few days ago.

"Buddy, Sam can't hold you right now. It could hurt her."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He frowned. The brunette hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

"It's okay, Jakey." She smiled.

"Can I come home with you and Daddy?"

"No." Elizabeth immediately answered.

"But I wanna go with Daddy and Sammy!"

"You're coming home with me, Jake."

"No." he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I hate you! I wish Sammy was my Mommy."

Shock played on all three of the adults' faces. Jason was the first to snap out of it.

"Elizabeth, he can come over."

"My son won't be going anywhere near you anymore." She quickly took him from his father's arms. "You poisoned him against me, Sam. I'm taking him away."

"Then I'm telling Jason."

"Go ahead and tell him. I'll just kill her."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Sam screamed.

"Emily is fine, Sam." Jason assured her. "She's in the NICU."

"Elizabeth will find a way to get to her."

"I want to go with Daddy." Jake said.

"Fine. Just get him out of here." Elizabeth shoved the child into Jason's arms before storming away.

"I want a guard outside of the NICU. Elizabeth is not to get anywhere near our daughter. The only people I want in there are Kelly and Robin." Sam ranted as she, Jason, and Jake got on the elevator.

"Milo!" he called as they got downstairs. The younger Giambetti brother came over.

"Yeah boss?"

"I trust you and I need you to do this job for me. It is for one of the most precious people in my life."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I need you to guard the NICU where Emily is."

"Emily. Is that your daughter's name?"

"Emily Danielle Morgan." Sam said. "I only want Dr. Kelly Lee and Dr. Robin Scorpio near my baby. Elizabeth is under no circumstances aloud around my child. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss McCall."

"I've told you to call me Sam." She smiled at him slightly. She would always have a soft spot for the Giambetti brothers. They were Sonny and Jason's most trustworthy and loyal guards. And there was the fact that Max had helped her move all of Lila's stuff. "Go protect my baby."

Milo smiled before walking quickly to the elevator. Jason, Sam, and Jake went home.

**I changed the baby's name from Elliot to Emily. I was kind of nervous about using Elliot because her name was originally going to be Emily, so I just decided to stick with Emily after I got a few reviews saying they didn't like Elliot. Which is fine, I like when people tell me how they feel, good or bad, about one of my stories.**

**Do you like Emily Danielle better than Elliot Emily Danielle? Which nickname do you like? **

**Who do you want Jake to live with?**

**What do you think Sam's secret is?**


	4. Tension

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Sam picked up the clock and threw it across the room, smiling in satisfaction when it smashed against the wall. She hated this. Feeling trapped. Feeling unwanted.

As a child, she had promised herself that she would never do this to herself. If she didn't fall in love, there was no chance she could get hurt. But she had fallen and fallen hard.

When would this ever end? Sam didn't know. But she would take any opportunity to make this go faster. Her phone began to vibrate loudly. She looked at the name on the caller id. Jason. She threw the phone against the wall too.

Sam spotted a vase on the table next to her and smashed that. Next came the flowerpot, then the wine glasses, the papers, anything she could get her hands on. She flipped over the table, then the chair.

She slid down the wall when she was finally done. The penthouse looked destroyed. But it didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered.

"Mamaw, why are me and Sissy here?" Jake asked innocently. Monica glanced at him in her rearview mirror. The little boy had Alan's eyes. Her heart hurt just thinking about her deceased husband.

"Because Mamaw and Grandpa Edward wanted to see you guys." She easily deflected. Being only three, Jake didn't push her any further. Monica stopped the car at the red light, turning around to face her granddaughter. Ava was sleeping. Jason and Sam had changed her name from Emily Danielle to Ava Danielle Emily just two days after they picked the first name, saying it didn't fit their baby girl.

Jason and Sam. They were a mess right now. But Monica didn't want to meddle. She was just going to take care of her grandkids and try to support the two adults in whatever decisions they made.

The water lapped against the dirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, even though it was a truly boring sight. He didn't know what to think anymore. Was his whole life a lie, or just what she had told him?

He didn't know, but he needed to figure it out. He was not going to live in the constant worry that he would lose his children anymore. Nikolas would fight.

"Come to grandma, Adrienne." The older woman held her arms out, but it was useless. The baby hardly knew her, she wasn't going to just jump up and immediately love her.

"Its okay, Dri." Her 6 year old grandson tried to persuade his baby sister to go to their grandmother. It wasn't working. A baby cried from upstairs, causing Audrey to rise and go get him. The little boy was placed on the floor next to his twin sister, where they both just stared at her.

She wanted to support all of the decisions. They were family. But she just couldn't bring herself to hurt these children any longer.

Drink. That's all Jason could do anymore. He didn't want to face the reality. Didn't want to go home to his wife. Didn't even want his easy, on the side, relationship with the other woman anymore. He was just done. Jason couldn't do it. If there was ever a time when he just wanted to leave, it would be now.

Maybe that's what he would do. Just get on a plane and go somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't Port Charles. Somewhere that wasn't even in the United States.

But all hope of that immediately crashed down as soon as Carly Corinthos-Jacks entered Jake's. She stormed over to him, smacking him in the head.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm drinking. Then I'll pack my things and leave. For good."

"Why? I don't even see why you are overreacting so much, Jason! It was just a mistake!"

"A mistake! She cheated on me, Carly! I thought you were supposed to be on my side anyway."

"No. I am on the kids' side. They need their parents. All of them. They can't have that if you are half way across the world trying to drink yourself to death!" Carly grabbed the bottle from his hand, putting it on the counter. Jason tried to object, but she lifted a hand to silence him.

"Look, I've made my share of mistakes, so I know exactly how she feels. I've also been cheated on, so I understand how you feel. But Jase, you need to get over it. Work it out or something. Just stop sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself, while your children are out there wondering where their Daddy is." She stormed out, her heels clacking loudly behind her.

**Sorry for the wait! But I've just gotten inspiration for this story and I need to follow it! **

**As you can see, the timeline has jumped up a bit. Emily's name has been changed to Ava. I didn't want Emily anymore since I have one of the twins' named Emily in Convenience. Ava is now out of the hospital and she is healthy. **

**What do you think is going on with everyone? I'm really not even sure that I know! **

**Please REVIEW or else I'm going to just delete this story. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Priorities

"Come on, guys!" Cameron yelled to Adrienne and Aiden. He held the 10 month olds' hands, leading them through the park. His grandma Audrey was close behind. He knew that she was getting tired. She was so old that sometimes she would just have to sit down and take a break from walking up the stairs.

The truth was, he missed his Mom and Dad. He didn't know why they had left him, but he wanted them to come back. He felt like everything was mixed up. His Dad never came around, he lived with his Gram, his Mom was gone, and Jake had moved to his real Dad's house.

"Cam, slow down!" Gram yelled to him. He sighed. He wished he could just act like a 6 year old again instead of worrying about Gram, Adrienne, and Aiden.

Monica sat on the porch swing with Ava on her lap. The little girl was very beautiful and the spitting image of her mother. She already had dark hair and Monica could just tell that her eyes would be blue.

"Hey Monica." She turned around. Sam was standing in the doorway. She looked scared to go around the baby.

"Hello Sam."

"Can…can I hold her?"

"Of course. She's your little girl." Monica shifted the baby to her mother. Ava's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing Sam. She clung to the younger woman.

"Hey baby. Mommy missed you so, so much. I'm sorry that I had to leave you. I'm never gonna leave you again." Sam kissed her tiny face. "I love you, Ava."

"Does that mean you're taking her home?" Monica questioned.

Sam nodded. "I think so. Thank you for taking care of her. It's just that…I'm a mess right now. I'm hoping that knowing Ava is depending on me will help me get everything back together. I love my baby girl so much and I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Sammy!" she turned around, hearing Jake's voice. He hugged her legs. "You're here! Does that mean I get to come home with you and Daddy?"

The brunette's eyes filled with tears. Jake looked so hopeful. She knelt down so she could look into his blue eyes.

"Baby, Daddy and I aren't going to be together anymore."

"But why not?" he looked her. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Jakey! I will always love you, even though I'm not your Mommy and I'm not with your Daddy anymore. You will always have a place in my heart…right here." She took his tiny hand and placed it over her chest. "Do you feel that? As long as my heart is beating, I will love you and Ava."

"And Daddy?" Sam looked up to see Jason.

"And Daddy." She whispered. "Jase, I'm…" her eyes drifted to his left hand. He wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore. She felt her heart slowly breaking. "Never mind."

"We need to talk. About Ava. I want her to live with me."

Her heart filled with pain as she thought about not being with her daughter. Sam patted her baby's back. "I…I need some time with her. As soon as our divorce is final, I'll call you. Bye Monica, thank you so much. Bye Jake." She left with Ava in her arms.

"Jake, why don't you go see what Grandpa Edward is doing?" Monica urged. The child ran inside, leaving her alone with her son. "You are breaking that poor girl's heart."

"Poor girl? She's the one who cheated on me. Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"And you cheated on her too. You had a mistress, for God's sake! She made one little mistake and now you are punishing her for it by taking away your baby from her."

"She might not even be mine." He whispered.

"What?"

"That's right. Sam cheated on me right around the time Ava would have been conceived. She might not be mine."

"Did you get a paternity test?"

"Yes. We'll find out the results when we go to court to sign the custody papers."

"Why are you taking Ava away from Sam then? What if she's not yours?"

"Then I will keep her anyway. I'm in love with that baby, mine or not. And Sam deserves to suffer the way I did when I found out that my precious baby girl might not be mine after all. I'm taking Jake." Jason left.

Sam picked up her cell phone as it rang. Unidentified number. She sighed. "Hello?"

"_Did you do it?"_

"Yes. I agreed to give Jason custody of Ava. Now please, just let me keep her."

"_As long as you give Ava to Jason, she will be safe." _The line went dead.

Nikolas stood on the docks. He spotted Audrey coming around the corner with Adrienne, Aiden, and Cam. They twins immediately smiled upon seeing him.

"Da!" Adrienne screamed. He lifted her up.

"There's my girl." Nik picked up Aiden. "And there's my boy. Hey Cam."

"Hi Uncle Nikolas." Audrey rested her hands on her oldest grandson's shoulders.

"Cam and I must get going, he has homework to do. Goodbye, children."

"Bye bye!" the twins waved as they left. Nikolas hugged them a little tighter. He loved being these babies' dad. He would make sure no one ever found out the truth about them.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! It really inspired me to post this now! **

**Who do you think Adrienne and Aiden's parents are? **

**Who called Sam? **

**Where is Elizabeth? **

**Why isn't Lucky around for Cam? **

**Who is Jason's mistress?**

**Will Sam give away Ava, like the caller asked, or does she have another plan? **

**If you want to know the answers to these questions, REVIEW! Then once you REVIEW, I will be more excited to write and I will post faster! So, REVIEW!**


	6. Rock A Bye Baby

_Her heart pounded in her chest. It felt like the organ that was keeping her alive would jump out of her body. Bom-Bom, Bom- Bom, Bom-Bom. She was sure that everyone in the room could hear the rapid beating. _

_ A cry snapped her from her thoughts. She looked down at the ground, her hair falling into her face as she moved. She felt the hand on the back of her neck pushing her towards the floor and bit her lip to keep from crying out._

_ "Do it." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath spreading all over her face. She sniffled and reached out towards the person on the ground._

_ "I can't..." she was greeted by a slap in the face. "Please, stop!" _

_ "If you don't do it, then I'll kill both of you." _

_ "Just take me instead." she begged. "Leave her alone."_

_ He kicked her. "Don't you understand, Samantha! This isn't a trade! You kill her or else I'll kill you and everyone else you care about!" _

_ "Stop!" the door bursted open and Sam was relieved to see a familiar face. "I have a new idea." the hope left her body and she sagged onto the ground, protecting the girl from harm. "We'll make a trade. You get out of here and don't tell anyone, and I will keep all of you safe, including her. But if you don't leave her, then I'll kill her and make you watch."_

_ "You are cruel." she was kicked again. "Fine!" _

_ "Get up." the man grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet. He slammed her into the door. "Go." Sam walked out._

Sam sat up straight, breathing heavily. So that was what happened. She hadn't been able to remember anything about that night until now.

She got off of the couch and went down the hallway towards Ava's room. Sam went towards her daughter's crib. But there was no baby inside. A piece of paper caught her attention. She picked it up. _One wasn't enough._

"NO!" Sam screamed, falling to the ground. "No!"

She heard footsteps on the stairs, but didn't have the strength to get up. She fell into the crib, hitting her head hard against it.

_Sam was out for a late night walk. All she could think about was how badly she screwed up. She approached the docks, but heard voices. _

_ "We can't do this anymore." Nikolas quietly said._

_ "Please, Nik. I love you." Elizabeth begged. _

_ "I'm sorry. But I love my brother and I will not sleep with his fiancee ever again. And I love Emily still, even though she is gone. I can't do this." he got on the launch and headed off towards his home. _

_ Elizabeth sat down on the cold, wet ground. She heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs and turned around. And there was her worst enemy._

_ "Please don't tell Lucky." the nurse whined._

_ "Why shouldn't I?" Sam asked. "You killed her, I know you did. Give me one good reason." _

_ "I..." she thought. "I'll let Jason see Jake if you keep this a secret." _

_ Sam thought about it. She knew Jason loved his son and missed him everyday. Lucky was one of her friends, but she loved Jason. She had to do this for that little boy. _

_ "Deal." _

Jason went to Sam's apartment to get Ava. He knew that he was hurting Sam, but he wanted his child. He knocked on the door; there was no answer. Anger filled his body as he thought about her leaving and taking their daughter with him. He tried the door knob and was surprised to see it was unlocked.

"Sam!" Jason called out. Silence. He went towards her bedroom, but it was empty. Then he went to Ava's room. Sam was passed out on the floor with blood coming from her head. "Oh God."

Even though he was furious with her right now, Jason couldn't stand seeing his soon-to-be ex wife like this. He looked into Ava's crib, but she wasn't there. He wanted to know where his daughter was, but he needed to get Sam help. He lifted her into his arms and ran to the car.

_Sam opened up her eyes and felt the presence of someone else. She rolled over in the bed and smiled, thinking it was Jason. But it wasn't; it was Lucky. _

_ She quickly jumped up and saw her clothes discarded all over the floor. "No." she whispered. "No, no, no." she got dressed and just as she finished, Lucky woke up._

_ "Sam?" he noticed how worried she looked. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I think we slept together." _

_ "We did?" he rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember that. Do you?" she shook her head no. _

_ "I have to go." she ran out. _

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all." she smiled at the child in her arms.

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope this chapter helps some of you understand a little better. I'm kinda just making this up off the top of my head. I don't have a planned storyline and I'm not even sure what I'll do in the next chapter!**

**Who do you think is holding the child at the end? What child do you think it is?**

**Who do you think is blackmailing Sam (as in the last chapter)?**

**Where do you think Ava is? Who do you think took her?**

**Should Jason forgive Sam? Should Sam forgive Jason?**

**Do you think that once Ava is found, Sam or Jason should could custody? **

**Who do you think the man and woman are in the first flashback? **

**Was Sam right to agree to keep Elizabeth's affair secret so Jason could see Jake in the second flashback?**

**What do you think happened between Sam and Lucky in the third flashback?**

**Please REVIEW! I am getting ready to start on the next chapter and if I get some REVIEWS! it will come faster!**


	7. Blackmail

"_You have to tell him." The words echoed in Sam's head as she nervously fiddled with her hands, trying to avoid Jason's eyes. _

"_What is it that you have to tell me?" Jason questioned, looking at her curiously. "Sam, is everything okay?" _

"_I cheated on you. I don't think Ava is yours." The words were out of her mouth quickly and then she looked to her feet. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes when he registered what she had said. "I'm so sorry." _

"_What do you mean you don't think Ava is mine?"_

"_I slept with someone else. I didn't mean to and…" _

"_Whatever. You know what, Sam? The joke's on you because I've been sleeping with someone else for months." _

Sam sat up quickly, feeling a throbbing in her head. She looked around, blinking so her eyes would adjust. She realized that she was in a hospital. Jason was standing by the window, talking quietly on the phone. He turned when he saw that she was awake.

"Where's Ava?" was the first thing he said.

She scrunched her nose, trying to remember what had happened. Then it hit her. Sam's eyes widened in fear and she looked up at her soon to be ex. Her voice came out in a whisper. "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Someone took her."

Jake sat with Monica at the Quartermaine Mansion. Jason had taken him there when he went to get Ava, just in case a fight broke out. He was excited that he would finally get to see his baby sister again, but a question had been nagging him.

"Mamaw?"

Monica looked up from the medical journal she had been reading to where Jake was sitting on the floor with his toys. "Yes, honey?"

"Where's my Mommy?"

The doctor didn't know how to reply. To be honest, she didn't know where Elizabeth was. She had heard from Audrey, who brought Cam in to get a check up, that she dropped Cam, Aiden, and Adrienne off at her house and then took off.

"I'm not sure."

"I miss Cam and the babies." The boy said quietly.

Monica felt her heart break for him. "Buddy, I'm sure that Daddy would take you to see them. Why didn't you tell him that you miss them?"

"I'm scared that he might make me go stay with Mommy again."

Monica looked at the boy in confusion. "Jake, did your Mommy hurt you?"

"Sometimes." He whispered. "Only if I was a bad boy."

She pulled her grandson into her arms, making a note to call Audrey and Jason about this. "It's okay. She's never going to hurt you again."

Jason had left to go look for Ava, leaving Sam alone in the hospital room. To be honest, she was glad he was gone. She hated being judged by him constantly.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up, her eyes meeting Nikolas's. Over the past year, the two cousins had become close.

"Hey, where are the twins?" she questioned.

Nikolas hated to lie to Sam about the twins being his, but it was for the best. "They're back at home with Spencer and the nanny. I didn't want them to bother you; they're a little wild today." She just nodded, pointing towards the chair next to her bed. He sat down. "How's Ava?"

"She's gone." Sam replied quietly.

"What?"

"Someone took my baby from her bed, Nikolas."

The man ran a hand over his face, trying to come to terms with it. No one messed with his family. "Was it because of Jason's lifestyle?"

"No."

He was surprised by the answer. "Sam, do you know something about this?"

She nodded her head, taking a deep breath. "Nik, I've been keeping a big secret…"

Ava stared up at the mobile hanging above the crib she was laying in. She looked around, wondering where her parents were.

The woman watched the child, rolling her eyes. She was the daughter of the witch.

"You know, brat, I should just get rid of you right now. You're nothing but an inconvenience. Your idiot of a mother should have never had you." The baby watched her quietly with her calm eyes. "Now, it's time to make contact." She dialed a number she had memorized.

"_Where is my baby?"_

"You know what you have to do to get her."

"_I can't do that."_

"Then you don't have a baby anymore. I will kill her, Samantha. Don't you dare test me."

"_I'm not letting you control my life anymore!"_

"You don't have a choice. You have 2 hours to do as I want or else your precious Ava will be dead." The phone line went dead.

Lucky sat inside of Jake's, drowning himself in a bottle of alcohol. His whole life was practically a lie. He and Elizabeth had been doing well. They had been planning to get married again and move to a nice house with their children.

Those twins had meant everything to him. They were supposed to be his little Laura Lesley and Lucas Lorenzo III. But no. She had lied to him and cheated on him with his brother. Now they were Nikolas's Adrienne Nikole and Aiden Alexi.

He had lost Jake first, then the twins. Now, it was only a matter of time until Cameron was taken away from him too. He decided to just separate himself from the little boy so it wouldn't hurt as much.

His cell phone rang and he looked down at it, wondering if he should answer or not. He decided to do it, just in case something was wrong with someone in his family.

"Spencer."

"You need to get to GH. Ava was kidnapped and the paternity test just got back, so they are looking at it now."

"I'll be right there." He hung up. If Ava was his, he wasn't letting her get taken away too.

Jason hung up the phone. Spinelli, along with some more of he and Sonny's men, were searching for Ava. He couldn't believe this. All because of his mob connections, his daughter would be paying the price.

"Jason!" he heard a voice call out. He turned around and saw it was Nikolas, causing him to immediately turn and walk the other way. He didn't want another lecture about how he was being cruel to Sam.

But Nikolas caught up. It was very unexpected when the prince slammed the mob enforcer into the wall.

"You need to man up and get over this. Sam slept with someone one time. _One_. You had a mistress, for God's sake. That was a full blown affair, all while you were married to my cousin and she was worrying about her daughter, who was fighting for her life in the NICU. You have done more wrong that she has!"

"She cheated on me!"

"Yeah, and you cheated on her! You came home every day to her, after seeing that woman. You told her you loved her. She took care of Jake for you! Now, to pay her back for all she's done for you, you're taking Ava away!"

"What do you mean he's taking Ava away?" both men turned when they heard Lucky's voice. "If Ava is my daughter, you won't be taking her anywhere, Morgan. You already took one child from me; you won't be taking another."

"You're the man Sam slept with?" Jason couldn't believe it. She had refused to tell him who the man was and now he knew.

"Yeah, I am. Like I said, I'm taking Ava if she's mine." He turned and walked to the Nurse's Station.

"We both know the odds of her being Lucky's aren't good. It was a onetime thing." Nikolas stated, staring at Jason. "I honestly can't believe you would do this. After you watched her go through the pain with Lila and now you want her to go through it all again."

The Cassadine walked away, leaving Jason wondering if he was wrong in this situation.

Sam sat in her hospital bed, her entire body trembling. She had told Nikolas everything. Now, everything she loved was at risk.

The door opened and her husband, cousin, and ex boyfriend entered the room, all of them silent. They sat far away from each other and the tension was obvious. Nikolas took the seat next to her bed, grabbing her hand.

Robin came in. "I have the results."

Sam squeezed her eyes tightly shut, hating that she had to do this. But, Ava would not pay for her mistakes. She pulled the gun out from behind her back, aiming it at Robin.

**Who do you think has Ava? **

**What do you think the caller wants Sam to do?**

**Where is Elizabeth?**

**Who do you think is Ava's father, Jason or Lucky?**

**Do you like Sam and Nikolas being close?**

**Why do you think Elizabeth used to abuse Jake? **

**Does anyone know what Sam's secret is?**

**Sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I'm going to start on a new chapter right now, but I don't know when it will be up!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Secrets Revealed

***Things to Know:**

**-It is currently October 2010.**

**-In the first chapter, it says that Lila was born on November 8****th****, 2004. That is being changed to November 8****th****, 2008 (making her almost 2 years old). **

**-Sam came to town in mid-2006. She had never met anyone from Port Charles (besides Nikolas and his son Spencer, born in early 2006). **

**-Sam had a short affair with Sonny, but it didn't last very long and nothing came out of it. It was right after his divorce to Carly. Right after the divorce, she started to date Jax.**

**-Jake's birthday is May 7****th****, 2007. I don't know if I've given an exact date, but Ava's birthday is going to be June 4****th****, 2010. **

**-Cam is 6, so he was born in 2004. Adrienne and Aiden are 10 months old, which would make them around 6 months older than Ava. They were born in December 2009.**

**-Sam found out about Elizabeth and Nikolas's affair in April 2009, Elizabeth had been a month pregnant, but didn't know it yet.**

**-Lucky and Sam slept together in October 2009, so about a year ago. **

"_So many secrets." The woman stated, her gun sitting in her hand. _

"I need you to release me, right now." Sam said, her vision trained on Robin. She saw Lucky and Jason stand, their hands going for their own guns, though neither wanted to shoot her.

"_What will it be, Samantha? Hmmm? You need to make a decision." The man ran his finger along her chin, causing her to flinch, trying to get away from him. _

"Put the gun down, Sam." Jason told her, coming closer.

"Get near me and I will shoot her." Robin didn't know if Sam would really do it or not, but she put her hands up.

"Jason, stay back." She commanded. "I'll release you."

"_Please! Just don't do this!" she begged. The man just laughed, leaning down so he could kiss her. Tears poured down her cheeks. _

"Then, I need you to give me Emma."

"No. I'm not giving you my baby." Robin objected.

"Give her to me, Robin, or things aren't going to end very well for anyone!" Sam screamed.

"_Come on, Samantha. I know that you love me." He said. The woman came over, pointing the gun right in her face. _

"Sam." Jason said quietly, going to her. "What's going on?"

Robin watched her patient and saw how pale she was. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

"I'll shoot you if you don't give her to me." Sam yelled.

"_Make a decision."_

"Make a decision!" she waved the gun around wildly.

"Are you going to hurt her?" the terrified doctor questioned. "Please, Sam. She's just a baby. She's only 2 years old. Would you want Lila…"

Sam's body immediately started to shake as she cried. She pulled the blankets away from her legs. Nikolas tried to stop her, but she pushed him off of her.

"_It's too late, Samantha. You don't get a choice now. We will do as we please." _

"_No! No, don't touch her!" she screamed. "Do it…do it to me!" _

The small brunette was trembling so much that she could barely stand. She got closer and closer to Robin.

"Fine, I'll go get her from the daycare."

"_I knew you'd see it my way." He injected her with the drug. _

"I knew you'd see it my way. If you get security or tell anyone about this, Robin, I will kill you. You know that I will."

"I know." Robin walked from the room, going towards the elevator quickly.

Sam shut the door, closing the blinds. "Sit." She commanded. Nikolas and Lucky sat down, but Jason refused to. "I said sit down, Jason!"

"Look, I know why you're doing this…"

"No you don't, Jason. You'll never understand. This is because it's something I have to do."

"You don't have to do what they say anymore, Sam." Nikolas whispered. He stood slowly, stepping towards his cousin. He motioned for Jason to sit down and the blue eyed man listened. "They can't control you."

"They can, Nikolas! They'll hurt her!" she cried.

"We'll find her before they can."

"No! I only have a half an hour to get Josslyn, Emma, and the twins and get to the docks!"

"Josslyn and Emma?" Nikolas said in confusion. "My twins?"

"Secrets, Nikolas. They have secrets." She practically whispered. "If I don't, then they'll kill Ava!"

"What about Ava?" Lucky and Jason questioned at the same time. She had been talking so low that they couldn't hear her.

Jason came up and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed both of her hands. "Sam, look at me. I need you to tell me what you know about Ava." She was silent. "Fine. I'm sorry. I've been acting like an idiot about this whole situation. I was upset because I love you so much and I don't like to think about someone else ever touching you. I made up the whole thing about the mistress; I just wanted to hurt you. Now, I don't care if Ava is mine or if she is Lucky's. I'm not going to take her away. Just please, tell me everything you know so we can save our baby girl."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about everything. He pulled her into his arms and she didn't object, resting her head against his shoulder. He adjusted their position so he was leaning up again the back of the bed and she was sitting on his lap, her head right under his left shoulder and her legs curled up near his stomach.

As Jason watched the woman he was still in love with, he couldn't help but realize how small she was. He always forgot since she was so strong, but now, watching her fight against the demons inside herself, he finally noticed how her brave face was just an act to make him feel better. He was determined to make it so she wouldn't ever have to deal with that again.

"You…you know that my mom put me up for adoption. She was 16 and too young to take care of me." Sam said so quietly that only Jason could hear her. Nikolas already knew most of the story, so he started to explain it to Lucky out in the hallway.

"Yeah." Jason acknowledged.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason. She was raped by a man named Viktor Krushev and that's how she became pregnant with me. She couldn't stand the constant reminder of having his child, which is why she gave me up. I lived with the McCalls until I was 5 years old and then Viktor came to get me. At that time, I had been living in a little city in Louisiana. We moved to Russia and that was when I met Helena…"

_Viktor pushed the child forward. She had her arms wrapped around herself, terrified of him and anyone else he brought near her. Sure, Cody and Evelyn hadn't treated her very well, but she knew them. These people were strangers. _

_An older woman stepped out of the shadows, looking at her with a grin. "My, my, what a beautiful child. It all must be from your gene pool, Viktor, because Natasha certainly couldn't create and child that looked like this." She turned to Sam, smiling widely. "Hello Samantha." _

"_Who…who are you?" _

"_My name is Helena. That is what you will call me. I'm sure you already know that he is Viktor. Now, we are going to make you into the perfect Cassadine…"_

"…up until I turned 10, I listened to them. I went through with all the training they threw at me and I was good at it. But then, I decided that I didn't have to listen to them anymore. I started to act out and that's when Viktor started to hit me."

Jason's blood boiled at the thought of any man hitting Sam. She ran her hand across his chest lightly, calming him down.

"On my 15th birthday, I ran away. I was sick of dealing with it all, so I just left. Viktor and Helena had told me a lot of stories about my family, which was how I found Nikolas.

"Nikolas is older than me, as you know, by almost seven years. He was 22 and he took me in, letting me stay at his castle with him. I stayed there for a year and then Helena came to visit Nik. She found me and dragged me back to Russia, where I got stuck. Then, on my 19th birthday, she let me go. I didn't understand it, but I just left. Viktor told me he would get me one thing to help me and I told him I wanted a boat. That's when I started salvaging. Cody tried to run a con on me and that's how I found him again and met Danny.

"I was on my own until I turned 23. That's when I met Nico. He was nicer to me than Cody or Viktor or Helena, so that is why I started to date him. But then, he hit me too. I didn't have enough strength to leave him and I had nowhere to go if I did. I stayed there for six months before leaving.

"That's when I came to Port Charles. I had my brief little affair thing with Sonny and then I found you. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah." Jason said with a smile. "Elizabeth had just told me Jake was mine and I was upset because I didn't want to have a child with her. That's how we became friends."

"And then we had Lila." He looked at her as she spoke, feeling the familiar pain when he said her child's name. But Lila wasn't his little girl; she had been Sam's ex, Johnny Zacchara's. "Jase, I know some secrets about that."

Jason thought back to the day Lila was born. Sam had gone into labor at a party and he hadn't been there. The baby died only a few minutes after she was born, according to Sam and Elizabeth, who were the only people there.

"You can tell me." He promised.

"Elizabeth and I weren't the only ones there." He looked at her in confusion. "Helena and Viktor were there too."

"What? Why?"

"They knew that I was pregnant and they wanted to make the baby into the ultimate Cassadine, since it didn't work out with me." She took a deep breath. "They…they told me that I had to kill Lila or else they would kill both of us. I didn't want them to hurt her, so I tried to talk them out of it. God I tried."

"You…you killed her?" Jason questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I made a deal with them. They said that if I got out and never told anyone, then Lila would remain safe. They kicked me out and took her."

Hope rose in Jason's eyes. "Li…Lila's still alive?"

"I don't think so." She buried her face further into his shirt. "Jase, Elizabeth was involved too. She was mad because you had been paying so much attention to me and the baby wasn't yours, while she had Jake and you weren't with them. She had an affair with Nikolas while engaged to Lucky. I promised I wouldn't tell as long as you got to see Jake."

Jason realized just how much she had been through. "Sam…"

"No. I'm not finished. I found out around the time Ava was born that Lila was your daughter biologically. Anthony Zacchara had switched the tests to make it look like she was Johnny's, but she wasn't really."

He sighed, running a hand over his head. "Okay. You could have told me this all before, Sam."

"But that's the problem. For about a year, I couldn't remember any of it. Helena and Viktor, they had a syringe full of some type of drug. They said it would either go into me or Lila. If they gave it to me, then I would forget everything they had done. If they gave it to Lila, then she would be dead because of how high the dosage was. I told them to give it to me and I couldn't remember for a while. I started remembering when I got to Port Charles about 2 and a half years ago. Elizabeth wasn't involved then."

Sam moved her legs up so that she could hug them to her chest. Then, she continued. "Viktor…he always tried to find some excuse to touch me or kiss me. He tried to rape me once; that was when I was given the drug. I'm so sorry, Jason."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. You were forced to do all of this by Viktor and Helena." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But what about the twins, Josslyn, and Emma? What do they have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. Helena…she said that I need to get them to the docks in," she looked at the clock, "15 minutes."

"And you're sure she has Ava?"

"Yes. I got a note saying 'one wasn't enough' in her crib when I found her. Then, she called me and told me that she would kill Ava if I didn't bring those children to the docks by that time."

"Then we need to do it." Jason responded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Carly, you need to get to Kelly's right now. I'm going to meet you there and then we'll go to the docks. Bring only Josslyn." He hung up.

Robin came into the room at the time with Emma in her arms. Her eyes met Jason's and she knew something was wrong.

"Will Emma be hurt…?"

"We're not sure, but you should come. There is some kind of secret surrounding Emma. Long story short, Helena and Sam's biological father Viktor have been manipulating her since she was a little kid. Lila is biologically mine, she may or may not be alive. Sam has to have Emma, Josslyn, Adrienne, and Aiden to the docks or else Helena and Viktor will kill Ava."

"Then let's go." They walked out.

**Were you expecting Helena to be involved? **

**What do you think the secrets are surrounding Emma? Josslyn? Adrienne and Aiden? **

**Where do you think Elizabeth is right now?**

**Do you think that Lila is alive or that she was killed? **

**Would you like to see a conversation between Sam and Johnny since he was thought to be Lila's father? **

**Please REVIEW or else this will be deleted! **


	9. The Docks

Sam stood at the docks, Josslyn tucked into her arms. The little girl was 11 months old and had blonde hair and blue eyes. In the double stroller next to her was Aiden and Adrienne, the 10 month old twins. Aiden had light brown hair and brown eyes while Adrienne had dark hair and dark eyes. Holding her hand was 2 year old Emma. The little girl had brown hair and brown eyes.

Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, Carly, Robin, and Patrick were standing somewhere around her, though she didn't know where. She had made it to the docks with two minutes to spare.

A boat started to pull up and Sam moved the stroller to where it was facing her and blocking Emma. She put Josslyn down by it too, whispering for the kids to be quiet.

She felt her stomach lurch as soon as Viktor came into view. She wanted to hit someone or something. She couldn't stand to be around the man and she surely wouldn't let him hurt one of the kids.

"I'm here. Now what?"

Helena got off the boat too, grinning at her granddaughter. "Samantha, you can call your friends out for the show too. I know that they are all here."

Sam watched as the group came over to her, Jason immediately sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Carly lifted up Josslyn and Jason pushed his friend back behind him, protecting her and his goddaughter. Robin scooped up Emma and was pushed behind Patrick. Nikolas stood next to the stroller where the twins were sleeping and Lucky stood near him.

"Now, it seems we are missing one of our guests." They all watched as a guard came over, carrying a terrified looking Jake. He was handed to Jason. The little boy immediately reached for Sam and she took him into her arms. She turned so the child was behind Jason but she wasn't.

"What do you want, Helena?" she demanded.

"Well, as I've been watching you, I couldn't help but notice the secrets in Port Charles. I just thought that you would like to be alerted."

"Just tell us."

"Well, for starters, something is wrong with little Emma's life." Robin and Patrick immediately looked at her. "Dr. Drake, you are not little Emma's father."

"What?" Robin and Patrick both questioned immediately.

"Yes, this is true. My grandson, Nikolas, is her father."

"How?" Robin was the one who spoke.

"When you got the procedure done to become pregnant with Emma so that you wouldn't risk spreading your HIV, I switched Patrick's sample with one of Nikolas's."

Robin couldn't believe it. She looked down at the child in her arms, trying to come to terms with the fact. Patrick felt tears build up in his eyes; he loved his little girl so much and now he was finding out that she wasn't his.

"Oh, and Mrs. Corinthos-Jacks." Carly looked at Helena as she talked to her. "Your little Josslyn has a secret too."

"What is it?"

"You may have gotten the wrong baby." Carly's mouth dropped open. She looked down at the child in her arms.

"What? How is that possible?" Carly knew that her delivery was rough, but she had seen the baby come out of her body. She had been driving down a deserted road in a storm on the day she went into labor. Carly had delivered the baby by herself and then gotten taken to GH.

"When your baby was picked up from her bed at the hospital to be weighed, another nurse put a child in her bed. They may or may not have switched them back." Carly couldn't believe it. She couldn't lose her only daughter.

"As for Aiden and Adrienne, I think that was pretty obvious." Helena continued. "Once again, Elizabeth was a lying, deceitful…"

"The point." Sam interrupted, hoping to spare Jake from knowing what kind of person his mother really was.

"Aiden is Lucky Spencer's son. Adrienne is Nikolas's daughter."

"Wait, they are twins with different fathers?"

"Yes, it's possible." She smiled. "How does this feel, Nikolas? You lose a kid and gain a new one, all in one night!" Helena stated.

Elizabeth had told Nikolas that she had been in a brief relationship with a man in a rival mob family of Jason and Sonny's. She was scared the twins would be caught in the crossfire and asked him to pretend he was the dad. He had agreed, wanting to keep the babies safe.

"And last, but not least, the biggest secret of them all." Helena smiled.

Viktor stepped forward. "Let me tell my little girl this one." Sam involuntarily shook at that and Jason wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. "Jake is your son."

"What?" they all shouted.

"How…how is he my son? Who is his father?"

"Jason." Helena replied.

"But I didn't even know Jason when Jake would have been conceived."

"Yes, but we took the DNA samples that were needed from your hospitalization from your training accident and then some of Jason's samples. A baby was made in the lab and then put inside of Elizabeth. She easily passed him off as Jason's and you were none the wiser."

"I can't believe this." Sam whispered, looking at the boy in her arms. Could he really be hers?

"It's true, Samantha. Here's the test." Helena brought it to her, showing her the results.

"Speaking of test results, who is Ava's father?"

"What are you talking about?" Viktor wondered. "It's Jason, unless you slept with someone else and got off the radar."

"I did. Lucky."

"No you didn't." Helena said, her browns knitted in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"We woke up naked together at Jake's after a night of drinking."

"Do you remember it?" that was Jason.

"No." they said together.

"That idiot nurse drugged them!" Viktor yelled out. "I'll definitely kill her now…"

"Where's Ava?" Sam questioned.

"Samantha, my dear, I thought you would have learned by now. You aren't getting her back."

"Just give me my baby, Helena." Sam let her head fall to Jason's shoulder, wondering what she had done to deserve the mistreatment that she had been given all of her life. She passed Jake over to Patrick.

Sam walked towards the people that had controlled so much of her life. She pulled the gun from her waistband, aiming it at Viktor.

"I've been waiting for so long to do this." She wanted to shoot him so badly, but knew she couldn't.

Instead, she took off running, jumping onto the boat. Jason commanded for everyone to get the kids away and they did. He ran after Sam, getting on just in time. The line holding the boat to the dock had been cut and the bottom of the boat had been shot, making it sink down.

This was going to be bad.

**Were you expecting Emma to be Nikolas's?**

**Did you think that Josslyn could possibly not be Carly's baby?**

**Did you think one of the twins would be Lucky's and the other would be Nikolas's? **

**Did you expect Jake to be Sam and Jason's biological son? **

**Do you think Sam and Jason will find Ava or possibly Lila on the boat? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
